In Diffrent Worlds Yet Still With You
by SuriaBlackRaven
Summary: What happens when a couple doesn't seem like they notice each other? Their friend has to interfere and ask them why this is. Better than it sounds. Please R&R


This is something different that some of my other stories because it has no humor (at least I didn't write it to be funny). Plus it's the first that I have done where the Teen Titans are actual humans. And for anybody out there following my story "Parodies" it is still going on I just haven't had time updating. Enjoy :)

* * *

><p>It was a normal night in Jump city, the stars were shining and not a single cloud was in the sky. Overlooking the city you could see dozens of lights glittering showing that Jump City was alive. And as in any other normal city on a Friday night, there were parties all over. Though we could probably talk about all the parties and all the drama that went on in them, the one that had the most peculiar story was the one going on in Kori Anders' house.<p>

Music was blasting from the stereo, lights were off while teens did dances their parents would never let them see on TV, and people were talking (or at least trying to talk over the loud music) with each other. The one that seemed to be having the most fun of all the teens though was a young man named Garfield Logan.

Garfield, or Gar as most people called him, was one of the most popular guys in his school. Gar seemed to be the class clown but yet could be a classic Romeo when needed. He was smart though he didn't show it much in class just in his grades and had what people called _the _look.

He had been short but over a summer grew to be one of the tallest guys in senior grade. His tan body was well built yet was not covered in huge muscles all over. His smile was easy going that a mischievous twist to it that went well with his deep green forest eyes. The natural blond hair he had was short and silky soft to the touch.

He was the perfect guy in looks and personality so it was no wonder all the girls were crazy about him.

Taking in this entire information one would think he had had millions of girlfriends all willing to do anything for him, but this was not true. He had actually just had one girlfriend when he had been in ninth grade and he was currently still with her.

Gar's girlfriend was actually the one thing people thought was not perfect of him. Rachel Roth was that imperfection of his.

She was petite and had dyed her once brown hair black which now had purple streaks through it. Rachel's skin was the color of snow and her eyes were a strange purple. Everybody had labeled her a freak for her appearance and shunned her.

Everybody except for Gar that is.

He took his time to get to know her when he was an outcast as well and soon fell in love with her. They had been dating for three years and both of them had changed quiet a lot.

Gar used to be what people called a "Neglecter" because he neglected the fact that he was short, not buff, dumb, and a loser. Though when he met Rachel all he wanted to do was be a better person, inwardly and outwardly, so he spent his time working on his looks and attitude. That's why Gar always seemed so perfect now a days, because he had _worked on being perfect. _After all the girls saw a different side of Gar that he had kept hidden, he became ultimately popular and was one of the in-crowd.

Rachel's change was also very noticeable. She became more kind and considerate and quiet. She became the opposite of Gar in every way possible. He was loud, she was shy. He was outgoing, she kept to herself. They even seemed distinct in appearance since he was tall and she was short.

Though they had changed a lot since meeting, their feelings for each other never did taking Gar off the market for other girls.

Even after Gar became Mr. Popular, not once did he reject Rachel in anyway.

That was the reason Rachel was at that same party reading a book while everybody crowded around the table Gar and her shared trying listen to every word he said.

The table, though originally only for two people, now sat a lot more than one would think possible. Every time Gar would say a joke, more people came to listen and praise him. It seemed like everybody was having the time of their lives except for Rachel reading her book.

Rachel had never liked big crowds and that was one thing that hadn't changed about her so the expression on her face was one of disdain.

That's where Kori found her friend, surrounded by a lot of people that kept trying to tune her out while they were paying attention to Gar. It seemed as if not even Gar was paying any attention to Rachel who was busy frowning into her book. This fact got Kori confused since she knew Rachel was only there because of Gar.

"Rachel," Kori called to her trying to talk above all the noise, "do you want to come with me?"

Rachel, finally noticing her, looked up to see Kori making her way through the crowd towards her. Rachel's eyebrow lifted in question at Kori coming her way.

"Yes, Kori?" Rachel asked her now best friend.

When Gar became popular he started hanging out with other guys as popular as him. One of them was Richard Grayson who was not only another "hottie" at his school but also one of the bad boys. Richard, though labeled a bad boy, was actually not as bad as most people said. The only trouble he got in was when he got into fights trying to defend the people who couldn't defend themselves.

Gar, liking Richard's thirst for fairness, quickly became friends with him and his girlfriend, Kori. Soon after that, Rachel and Kori met and they became best friends.

Kori was one of those girls that though everybody loved her, you couldn't hate her for it. Kori was a beautiful tall red head that was considered very naïve since she was foreign to the USA. Though she was picked on and taunted for her nationality, she had never once gotten mad at anybody. On the contrary, she was one who tried to make everybody happy and hated when people were sad.

Since Rachel was more pessimistic than Kori, it was strange that the two of them seemed to hit off like they had. Kori was looking for somebody that didn't judge her on her nationality and Rachel was looking for somebody that didn't judge her based on what she used to be. After they met, they seemed to be the other person (aside from their boyfriends) that they could trust no matter what.

"Do you want to do something?" Kori asked eyeing the crowd of people around Gar trying to ignore Rachel. "Something fun?"

Rachel contemplated this then shook her head no getting back to her book.

Kori's shocked face was actually very funny to look at which was why some people around the circle of admirers started laughing.

"Why would you want to stay here if not even _Gar_ is paying attention to you, Rachel?" Kori asked in surprise.

Rachel said something but Kori did not here since there was laughter because of something funny Gar had said. Kori was about to ask again but was interrupted by a hand around her waist.

The hand belonged to no other than Kori's boyfriend, Richard. His easy smile seemed to touch his eyes, which were behind sunglasses, when he saw Kori. You could tell they were in love.

Though Kori could easily see the signs of Richard's endless adoration, she had noticed that whenever people surrounded Gar he seemed to not even notice that Rachel was alive. But all thoughts of her friends' love life disappeared when Richard took Kori away from a reading Rachel and onto the dance floor.

* * *

><p><em><span>The Next Day<span>_

Richard, Kori, Gar, and Rachel were all at their friend Victor's house hanging out and talking about the party the night before. While the guys were playing video games Kori and Rachel were eating pizza on the side couches.

"I'm going to win you, Victor!" Richard yelled while his car gained speed and passed Victor's car.

"In your dreams spikey hair," Victor taunted back.

While Victor and Richard were pulling up ahead, Gar's car seemed to be going from side to side until he crashed into a wall trying to make a turn.

"What? No!" Gar yelled throwing his hands in the air.

"Sorry Gar, but you just lost," Richard said after laughing at Gar's failure.

Gar saw that he lost and decided to get a slice of pizza thinking that might cure his hurt pride then joined the girls on the couch. When he sat down, next to Rachel of course, he smiled at Kori then kissed Rachel on the cheek making her blush.

"Gar…" Rachel said putting her head down in embarrassment.

Gar laughed at his girlfriend's shyness then said, "You know that you're cute when you blush, right?"

Gar and Rachel seemed too caught up in each other to be the couple Kori had seen yesterday at the party ignoring one another's existence. Kori tilted her head in confusion and bit her lip trying to debate whether or not mention what she had seen last night from both of them.

After some time Rachel noticed Kori's inner conflict and decided to ask her friend about it. "What's wrong Kori?"

"Now please don't be mad, but I would like to ask you a question," Rachel and Gar both nodded. "A personal question" Kori added.

Gar shrugged and said "Go ahead Kori, shoot."

"Shoot?" Kori asked horrified.

"It's just an expression meaning to go on," Rachel said to her scared friend.

"Oh," Kori said understanding. "Well anyways," Kori said remembering her initial question, "what I was going to ask you was why do you guys act as if you don't know each other in public?"

Rachel and Gar looked at each other in confusion then averted their gazes to Kori. Rachel was the first one to speak. "What do you mean?"

"Well it's just that yesterday at the party you guys seemed to be ignoring each other or something," Kori said while fidgeting. She didn't like people who were always budging into other peoples' business so it was very hard for her to do this. "Please don't think I am being nosy, I am just curious."

"Why would we think that, Kori?" Gar asked her. "We know you're not like that," Gar assured her.

While Kori was asking them for their understanding, Rachel was busy thinking about Kori's question.

"What do you mean by that, Kori?" Rachel asked her pleading friend.

"At the party you were busy reading your book while Gar was talking to people. You were both at the same table yet you didn't seem to notice each other," Kori said with a frown.

Rachel and Gar looked at one another then laughed.

Kori frowned deeper not getting why they were laughing. "Please, what is so funny?"

After they were done laughing Gar spoke, "Kori, we weren't ignoring each other."

"But you guys didn't even talk to each other!" Kori said very confused. "How does that work for you guys? I know that if it were me and Richard in that position I'd be very worried about our relationship," Kori rambled. At her last statement both Gar and Rachel became very serious and Kori gasped. Putting a hand to her mouth Kori said, "I am very sorry my friends, I did not mean to say that."

Rachel starred at the ground and said, "Don't worry Kori, its okay."

"No it is not," Kori argued. "It is not okay at all. I shouldn't be asking for answers about your relationship."

"Kori," Gar said, "we get it. You're worried that I may not be treating Rachel as she should be treated. You're her friend; you just want the best for her."

"But you are also Gar's friend," Rachel added. "You also want the best for him."

Kori nodded to that knowing it was true what they said.

Rachel smiled at her friend then held Gar's hand, "Don't worry, he wasn't ignoring me and I wasn't ignoring him."

"But you weren't talking to each other, I don't think you guys even looked at each other," Kori said trying to make them understand her point of view.

"Well yes that might be true," Gar said putting the hand that wasn't occupied around Rachel's shoulders, "but that doesn't mean we weren't acknowledging each other's presence."

"What do you mean?" Kori asked. "This is all very confusing and giving me a head ache," Kori put her hands to her head.

Rachel laughed and answered Kori's question. "Though we were in other worlds, we still holding hands under the table." Rachel blushed. The only reason she had told Kori this was because she didn't want her friend worrying about something she didn't need to worry about.

Kori took this in then smiled brightly. "Oh this is wonderful news!" Kori then jumped up and hugged the blushing couple.

"What's wonderful news? The fact I beat Richard?" Victor said after finishing their game and having won victory.

"No it's just that…" Kori saw her friends pleading with their eyes not to tell. She smiled than said, "It's just that I finally found out that when one says 'Shoot' it does not actually mean to shoot."

Rachel and Gar let out a breath they didn't even know they were holding.

"Let's go out for a ride," Richard said. "I'm tired of staying indoors on such a nice day."

"Yeah," Gar mumbled. "That's why you wanna leave not the fact that you just lost to Victor." This made the whole group laugh and Richard turn red.

"Well that sounds like a good idea, I need some fresh air," Rachel said calming down the group.

After that they all piled into Victor's car. While Victor was driving, Kori was in the front changing radio stations and Richard was crossing his arms and mumbling about how Victor must have cheated in the seat behind Kori. In the back Gar was talking non-stop to Victor and Rachel was busy reading a book.

Gar saw that Rachel wasn't paying attention and grabbed her hand. Rachel looked up from her book, smiled, and then went back to reading.

And that's how they stayed until they left the car.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. I got the idea for this story after i got a picture in my mind of a guy talking to a bunch of people while his girlfriend read and held his hand under the table. Review please! It's what makes me write more.<p> 


End file.
